Sophisticated handheld communication systems with ever-increasing computational power and communication versatility are becoming increasing prevalent in the population. Such devices have far greater capability than that of a simple telephone. Although communication and computational systems have been used to obtain samples of population opinions, the use of such devices to manage various government activities, which heretofore have been delegated to representatives, has not been accomplished.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/595,695 presents methods of representative government in which some or all of the power of the elected representatives of the governed people is transferred [back] to the people who are allowed to vote directly on government matters. They may do so by taking a fractional vote away from their representatives, or in government formats in which the direct voters represent a third branch of the legislature, or a fourth branch of the government. Besides the Government of the United States of America, such methods are applicable to the governments of individual states, or smaller regions such as counties and municipalities. Such methods are also applicable to other countries, to alliances/groups of countries, to the United Nations, or to other government and non-government organizations with world-wide membership.
The disclosure herein describes apparatus for giving voters direct access to the management of a government.